Tasloi
|allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Archaeological Site, Lighthouse, Mutamin's Garden, Spider Wood, Cloakwood Forest |relationships = |quests = Gurke's Cloak |level = 1 |hit_points = 8 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = ++ Spear None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 19 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 6 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 5 |effective_ac = 5 |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 16 |s_v_polymorph = 15 |breath = 17 |s_v_spell = 17 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = WTASIGHT |xp_value = 352 |gold = 0 |items = Spear2 random treasure (RNDTRE02) |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = |creature_code = * TASLOI.cre (common) * ITASLOI.cre (Obe summoning)2 * TASLGURK.cre (Gurke's cloak)3 }} Tasloi are small, goblin-like creatures that, despite typically being jungle-dwellers from south Faerûn, can be found in various areas at the Sword Coast in Baldur's Gate, particularly the more forested places. Sometimes they appear in company with other creatures, such as bears, ettercaps, spiders and all kinds of dogs and wolves, in certain areas even with ghouls (Archaeological Site), gnolls (Mutamin's Garden) or an ogrillon (Cloakwood Lodge). Notable tasloi * Darryl Quests * Gurke's Cloak – Getting either asked by Gurke to get his cloak back or killing the tasloi carrying it: it doesn't matter what happens first ** One in the group of nine at the Cloakwood Lodge will hold this item. Locations In all editions of the first Baldur's Gate, common tasloi may be encountered in the listed areas at several places in groups, at all times of day, and again and again. * Optional: Candlekeep's Storage Cellars (during Obe's combat training, 5th stage) * Archaeological Site (953.691; 4556.1035; 4205.3560; 1069.3235; 1231.2144; 2668.2165; during rest) * Lighthouse (2578.834; 4177.1921; 2826.2791) * Mutamin's Garden (503.1305; 3970.1822; 1024.1984; 4113.2622) * Spider Wood (4032.704; 960.3072; 384.320) * First Cloakwood (599.708; 3832.1836; 2637.3283; 963.1979; 2252.2753; 1028.1582; during rest) ** A specific group of nine tasloi will hardly be missed when traveling here for the first time, as they reside near the arrival point (at around 4375.3451). One of them carries Gurke's cloak. These will only be met once. * Third Cloakwood (2458.478; 4293.383; 3956.1647; during rest) * Fourth Cloakwood (4687.1301; 4400.2339; 3615.3174) * Cloakwood Mines (3809.2863; 2095.2812) Notes * The tasloi that can be encountered on the Sword Coast are usually male. * In common lore, tasloi are regarded as their own race (see the linked article further below). As per game mechanics, however, Baldur's Gate's tasloi are handled as if they were kobolds. ** Technically this can be explained by both creatures using similar animation sequences; this also applies to xvarts. * Obe's summonings yield neither items nor experience. * Unused references: TASLOI02.cre and TASLOI03.cre aren't used by the game. Gallery Tasloi.png|A common grouping See also * [[Tasloi (The Black Pits)|Tasloi (The Black Pits)]] * Tasloi (summoning) External links * Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Enemies